1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic power generating system for generating power using potential energy of water and variation in level of water caused by the tides, and, more particularly, to a hydraulic power generating system designed to minimize equipment costs by simplifying configuration, to maximize efficiency of power generation by reducing loss in hydraulic power, and to allow economical and convenient maintenance of the hydraulic power generating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic power generates electricity using potential energy of water located in a high place. That is, as the water rotates a water turbine by the falling force of the water falling from the high place, a generator equipped to the shaft of the water turbine is rotated to generate electricity. Although there are many kinds of water turbines, Francis turbines using a pressure of water are generally used in most power plants, a Pelton turbine rotating the water turbine with an impact of the water falling thereto is used. Additionally, a Kaplan turbine or a propeller turbine rotating the propeller is also used. In the case where the head drop is small but the volume of water is large, a bulb water turbine is used.
In hydraulic power, power generation is environmentally performed by the potential energy of the water, so that unlike terminal power generation, smoke is not generated, thereby reducing environmental contamination.
Furthermore, hydraulic power has merits of consistent generation of energy, lower operating costs for a power generator, and short period of time for power generation.
In spite of all these merits, there are problems in that high costs are required to build a dam for storing water, in that large areas for keeping water in the reservoir cause destruction of ecosystems, submergence of large area of land, such as historic relics, picturesque places, etc., and in that many people lose their homes.
Additionally, there are difficult problems associated with the selection of an appropriate place to build the dam, and of variations in energy depending on the amount of water kept in the reservoir.